Evil Befall UW145EWD
Evil Befall UW145EWD (known in Japan as Killer Beafowl UW145EWD) is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Its owner is Jack. It was released in the Random Booster Vol. 6 Killer Beafowl on December 27, 2010 in Japan, and is part of the Maximum Series because of its Tip, EWD (Eternal Wide Defense). EWD is great for Stamina purposes. Face Bolt: Befall/Beafowl The Face Bolt depicts "Pavo", one of the 88 constellations in space. Pavo is Latin and Spanish for "peacock" and is represented as such. The design features the Befall/Beafowl in a white outline while printed on a translucent, violet face bolt. Energy Ring: Befall/Beafowl *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Befall is a translucent pink in color and features black arrow designs emulating the feathers of a peacock, opposite of each other; a total of eight. The arrows point right as well. Befall also has square-like sides between the wings. These sides feature very small gaps with circular, peacock details. Metal Wheel: Evil (Killer) *'Weight:' 31.2 grams Evil/Killer has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. However, unlike its predecessor, it is considerably thinner even with a smaller amount of metal dropping below the base of the Fusion Wheel. Being so thin, the edges of each wing do not apply as much force as those of the Evil/Killer Gemios Fusion Wheel. As a result, Evil/Killer loses any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation had. Being so thin negates any possible defensive qualities, and though it may seem suited for Stamina, it performs horribly compared to the Top-Tier Stamina Fusion Wheels such as Earth, Thermal, Flame, Burn, Scythe, and Phantom. Spin Track: UW145 (Upper Wing 145) *'Weight:' 3.6 grams UW145 (Upper Wing 145) is a variation of ED145 and WD145 that as it's name suggests, is to provide Upper Attack. UW145 is composed of three large wings that are very spiky, and edgy in design. It has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". It can switched, simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled upwards, in a clockwise manner. In Defense Mode however, the wings are angled downwards, counter-clockwise. Although UW145 was stated to able to conduct Upper Attack, this does not have an effect due to UW145 being placed under the Wheel where it does not have any known contact with the opposing Bey's Wheel. However, UW145's sharp points in Defense Mode can conduct Smash Attack, but the effect is once again, negligible. Overall, UW145 is not an outclassed Spin Track. Despite it's name, it cannot conduct any Upper Attack at all, only Smash Attack, but this does not have much of an effect. It's wings can be used for Defense however, it has more stamina because of the up-force power, which performs opposite DF145 and T125. This may also reduce it defense power since UW145 makes the bey lighter. Performance Tip: EWD (Eternal Wide Defense) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a variation of the Bearing series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES contains due to EWD's wide-shape to allow it to recover it's balance. Overall, EWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina amongst Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. EWD's only downside is that it's performance will eventually change once it has been worn out and less grip on the stadium floor and can be flung all over by attack types. A great stamina combo is MF-H Hades Kerbecs BD145 (Boost Mode)EWD. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2176_2117433231.jpeg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2176_2117512667.jpeg Metal-fight-beyblade-bb-100-rare-killer-beafowl-peafowl-defc5.jpg|Random Booster packaging 4-001.jpg Random Booster 6.jpg bb100.jpg|Evil Befall UW145EWD. 4-003.JPG|EWD (center). 4-005.JPG|Evil Befall spinning (top). 4-006.JPG|Evil Befall spinning (side). 4-007.JPG 4-008.JPG 4-009.JPG MFB Peacock.png|Befall Beast. KillerBeafowlHidden.png|UW145. BeafowlVsLDrago.png|Evil Befall vs Meteo L-Drago. EvilBeafowl.PNG|Motif. Evil Befall.png Evil Befall2.png|Jack holding Evil Befall Evil Beafowl Beast.JPG Killer Beafowl.png|Evil Befall BB-100. Befall.jpg|Energy Ring : Befall / Beafowl|link=Dark Wolf DF145FS. poiuyytrreew.PNG gvi.png|It's owner: Jack Trivia *In the video game, Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Battle Fortress, there is a Bey called Pavo. This may have inspired the creation of Evil Befall. *If you look at the Evil Befall and Evil Pisces 2-Pack, Evil Pisces has practically the same parts, but on lower tiers (Evil Befall - UW145EWD; Evil Pisces - ED145WD). *Evil Befall is the first to have the UW145EWD combo, with Nightmare Rex UW145EWD being the second. *Evil Befall was the second bey to have a Defense/Attack mode Spin Track, with Poison Serpent being the first with SW145. *In the anime, it was shown that Evil Befall could land softly if it was thrown up during a battle due to it's UW145. *It's the 100th Metal Saga Bey. *UW145 cannot conduct upper attack even if it protruded from the wheel due to the slopes not facing the right way. Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Stamina Type